


A Jinn in the New World

by Merlinsapprentice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Challenge Accepted, F/M, Friendship, Self Insert Weekend, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Swearing, You Have Been Warned, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsapprentice/pseuds/Merlinsapprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you're addicted to One Piece, are into mythology, and have read amazing SI like This Bites! by Xomaniac, and have been challenged by your best friend to make an awesome SI story that has no Mary Sue?  THIS, my friends!  Prepare for the madness that is moi, MWAHAHAHAHA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I SHALL SAVE THE PRECIOUS CINAMMON ROLLS!!!  
> ....And maybe kill myself in the process but hey, it's a worthy sacrifice.

 

 _ **Jinn:**_ An intelligent spirit of lower rank than the angels, able to appear in human and animal forms and able to possess humans.  Believed to be a being made of "fire", Jinn are often portrayed in Western media as "Genie"; A being capable of granting wishes and is often bound to a lamp or bottle.

* * *

 

      _Have you ever had a weird dream? A dream where you were not you but you at the same time. A dream where you had incredible power, so much so that you are given a choice: whether to save the world or watch it burn._

_What about a second chance? Everyone deserves to have it at least once in their lifetime. A chance to redeem yourself. To become the person you've always wanted to be. To right all the wrongs. To be the one person who helps when no one else could. The only catch is that if you make one mistake, that's the end of the dream._

_Fortunately, I've had that weird dream and have been given that second chance._

_Unfortunately, this isn't a dream._

_Who knew Murphy's Law and **GAME OVER** would go so well together?_

 

     There are many different interpretations of what it feels like to die. Most say it's like falling asleep. Some say it's like falling incessantly through a umbra abyss. And still others say it's like a bright light burning brighter and brighter until you reach the end of the tunnel.

     I can't confirm if any of those theories are true. I'm not even sure if I did die. All I can remember was falling asleep, only to awake as someone else.

     Though how the Jalapeño I managed to go from a normal sixteen year old chick to a two years old Jinn was beyond me. And not only find myself in the One Piece universe, but also onboard the infamous ship of the Whitebeard Pirates Captain, Edward Newgate.

If I did die, I think life wanted to screw me over one last time.

 


	2. Mama Izo

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, kids like me-

should not be army crawling below the deck of a Marine ship. I mentally slapped myself for my own stupidity. I mean who the heck confuses a Marine ship for a pirate ship? Not even Luffy is that moronic!

Well, at least no one but me knows about this.

Hence, my exuberance was immediately replaced with terror as I quickly phased through the top deck of the deck to the storage area below before any Marine could notice me. It's not like I was a criminal. But after all the racism and oppression inflicted towards the Fishman Race, I was more than certain that despite my young age, the initial reaction to my appearance wouldn't be taken to kindly.

I puffed my toddler cheeks out in annoyance as I moved further into the back of the room. It was dark, but I used my newfound powers to make a tiny ball of light to float before me. Once I was certain that the numerous boxes hid me from view, I tried to practice standing.

Emphasis on tried.

I kept on falling face first into the floor. "Come on, Zee." I whispered to myself," I can do this!" I felt newfound confidence lighten me up as I grinned, determined to walk around like I used to. I got off my knees and used the boxes for support as I wrapped my arms around them. Slowly, inch by inch, I was starting to rise. Until after a few minutes, I was standing.

Ha! Take that, life!

Swelling with pride, I took one small step for man, and one giant leap for mankind! While walking in a circle, I didn't see a nail sticking out of the floorboards. My bare foot went down right through it. I yelped and stumbled back, staring at the unscathed, not-covered-in-my-blood nail incredulously.

I stared at my foot in wonder. I hadn't felt any pain. If anything, it was like someone had grabbed my foot.

"What the-?" The ship suddenly lurched and a slammed against the crates with a resounding wham!

I shook my head as I stood up with trembling knees. The sounds of pounding feet and shouts, as well as cannons firing, meant that this ship was attacking something.

I ran (read: speed wobbled) to the ladder and climbed up to the top deck, keeping myself out of sight.

Marine cadets were all over, holding various rifles firing bullets as others lighted cannons. The commander stood near the front of the ship, glaring at a pirate ship with the Jolly Roger of none other than one of the division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates, the Okama Izo.

My face brightened up as I let out a joyous cry.

"Izo!" The Marine Captain whipped around to face me just as I realized what I've just done. He marched towards me and grabbed me by the front of my ragged shirt, glaring at me with such a look of hate that I felt a shiver run down my spine.

I didn't recognize him from the Manga. Blond and muscular, he stood over seven feet tall. "So you know these pirates, little girl?"

Apparently, Izo's ship had gotten close enough that it was only a few feet away and I could clearly see the Okama. The marine held me up, and I saw the eyes of Izo and his crew widen in surprise as I struggled to free myself from this man's grip.

"Sir! A Sea King is off the port and coming in fast!" Sure enough, at least a few miles off, a large dorsal fin was streaking through the water towards Izo and the Marine's ships.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Didn't Coby say that the sea stone on Marine ships made them practically nonexistent to the leviathans?

I was forced out of my thoughts as the asshole decided to shake me.

"Make any sudden moves Izo and this kid's fish food!" He laughed while I flailed uselessly. "You big meanie! Put me down, jerk face!"

"Oi! Leave the kid out of this!" Izo growled.

The Marine smirked. Uh oh. Spider Senses no like-y that creepy sadistic face-y.

"My pleasure!" He leaned back and put me off to his side. My eyes widened as he threw me through the air and towards the water, just as the sea King decided to surface and burst through the water as it opened its razor sharp teeth to devour me.

I screamed and closed my eyes as I waited for the worst when I felt arms wrap around me and hold me to a soft chest. I immediately wrapped my tiny arms around their strong neck and buried my face into their chest. I kept my eyes closed as I felt myself spin-along with the person holding me- as I heard a loud THWACK like something was being kicked.

The person holding me landed on something with a large thud and I finally opened my eyes to see my savior.

It was none other than Izo, eyes shining with a bright intensity as his face was contorted in terrifying fury. "Ruffians! The lot of you!"

The Sea King swam away terrified while the Whitebeard pirates fired cannons at the retreating Marine ship. Once we were safely out of sight I relaxed and moved my arms down to clutch Izo's kimono and started to cry like the sissy I am.

I didn't want to be in this world. I missed my family. I missed my friends. I wanted to go back to my school to become a doctor and live my life helping people, not die because of the heartless World Government. I didn't want to be a helpless little Jinn.

Izo gently began to stroke my head in a soothing manner. "Hey now," he cooed, "It's alright, sweetheart. Your safe now." I lifted my snotty face to look at him, eyes full with tears. He smiled and began to wipe my tears with the sleeves of his kimono. "Don't cry, honey. A girl's tears are very precious. You mustn't let anyone see them, okay?"

I nodded, giving the Okama a small, sad smile. "O-Okay..."

Izo's face light up as he squealed as he pulled me close to him and spun me around. "Kya! You're so kawaii desu!" He laughed.

The pirates sweat dropped as they looked at me, still being cradled by the Okama. "Uh sir? What are we going to do with it?" I flinched. Yup, there's the prejudice.

My action did not go unnoticed for the next thing I knew, Izo had smacked the man upside the head.  
"Baka!" He turned to the other crew members. "Can't you see this is a beautiful young lady?!"

"Yes, sir! The crew replied immediately. I sweat dropped. Izo certainly was someone to be reckoned with.

"Come, darling!" He placed me on the ground and held one of my hands. "Let's get you something to eat,". I smiled. Nothing is better than free food!

Izo had the chef on the ship fix me a bowl of miso soup, which I happily ate as Izo gushed at how cute I was. When I was nearly down, he asked me if I had any family to go to.

I hung my head low, my joy gone as I shook my head.

Izo frowned. Not liking my sadness, he put me on his lap as I looked up at him startled. "I know! How about you join me! My crew and I are headed over to Pops in 17 years. You could be apart of us, the Whitebeard family! What do you say?" He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile to. "Yes, please!" He squealed again and pushed me into his chest, "So kawaiiiiii!" He nuzzled into my dark blue locks as I blushed. And so, I stayed with Izo's crew as over the five years, he bought me clothes, fed me, and loved me like his own child. I began to see him as my mother, too.

When I had told him my birthday, and he had the whole crew surprise me five months later with a surprise party, I had felt my eyes fill with happy tears as I leapt into his arms, with a happy exclamation of "I love you, Mama!"

Long sappy story short, Izo and I weren't the only ones who cried.

And so, throughout the course of 17 years, Izo raised me as his own. He taught me everything:

Cooking,

"No, Zee-kun, I'm afraid you can't cook with a flamethrower."

"What kind of a child plays with a flamethrower?!"

"Aw but Mamma Izo it's fun!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but no. Now come, the mochi cake is almost done."

"Yay!"

Fighting,

"Aim for the left, Zee!"

"Which left?!"

BANG!

"You know, if you used real bullets instead of tranquilizer a it would be more effective in-"

"MOM! GENTO IS TELLING ME THAT I SHOULDN'T BE INNOCENT AGAIN!"

WHOP!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING MY DAUGHTER BAKA?!"

To Magic.

"It's like Haki. Try focusing all your mana into all the areas of your body."

"Look Mama I mastered teleporting!"

"Good job sweetie!"

"Why are you so calm about this Commander?! SHE IS LITERALLY ON FIRE!!!"

I couldn't wait until I got to meet Whitebeard. When 17 years had passed and his ship came into view, I stood at the railing beside Izo, a grin on my face and heart thumping with anticipation. 

I had gotten strong from Izo's training, and on the Moby Dick I would only get stronger. 

Hang in there, Thatch. Ace. I'm coming, and by gosh am I going to save you.

Even if it kills me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE MY SOUL BETTIE CROCKER JUST TAKE ME AND MAKE ME HAVE A MATESPRITESMANSHIP WITH KARKAT!!!  
> Alright, fun fact: Jinn are ageless, but then how would I grow? So I decided that once I reach the physical age of 24, I'd stop. And if you want to picture what I look like, I've , light magenta skin, deep blue hair, and honey yellow eyes.


	3. Joining the Whitebeard Pirates

"So Izo, this is the child you have spent 17 years to take care of?"  Whitebeard's enormous stature loomed over the both of us.  In my world, I used to be incredibly shy when meeting new people, but Izo was an amazing parent to me.  If you ever need any confidence or self-esteem boosting, Izo was your go-to-guy/gal.  (I say guy/gal because if it weren't already obvious, he's transgender, and a flipping awesome one at that.) 

 

I bowed respectfully, just as Izo had taught me, and grinned up at the Captain. "I'm Zani D. Zee.  It's an honor to meet you, sir."  My friends-and Izo, too-said that my eyes twinkled when I was happy, so hopefully, that cute characteristic, and maybe Whitebeard's excellent judge of character, will make him warm up to me.  

 

He looked at me for a moment.  I'm almost certain he used Haki to stare into my soul.  I began to worry until a booming laughter filled the air, making me grin wider in relief.  "GURARARARARARA!  She certainly as your manners, Izo!"  Izo beamed with pride.  

 

"Welcome to the Whitebeard Pirates, Zee!"  I quickly hugged my Dad-Mum, who had burst into proud, happy tears as the crew surrounding us cheered, the joyous cries filling the sky.

 

 

Has anyone ever said how crazy the Strawhats were with partying?  Well let me tell you, they're on par with the Whitebeards in that factor.  Oars Jr.  boomed with laughter, making the ground shake as people danced, drank, and roared with laughter and chatter.  I couldn't help but join them.  Their enthusiasm was just too contagious!  Among many other things, I decided to do the flamenco and tango with Vista.  After all, Izo taught me how to dance, so I thought hey, why not have some fun?  It shouldn't be too hard, right?   WRONG.  You thought that skimpy mayor from Weaseltown could dance?  Pal, he ain't got _nothing_ on Vista!  Of course, I couldn't keep up with said dance legend and relaxed, casually drinking my hot cocoa while I watched the celebration.

 

"Enjoying the party, Zee?"  The First Division Commander took a seat beside me and chugged down his mug of booze. 

 

I laughed.  "Of course!  Though I feel kinda bad that I can't get a tattoo like you guys."  My 'beautiful' skin (Izo thinks so, not me) wouldn't make the purple-white Jolly Roger visible among my magenta skin, so instead, I sewed its design on the front of my white shirt inside the strap.  I squealed internally.  I'm officially a Whitebeard Pirate!

 

"'s alright, yoi.  It's not something you can help."  I gave him a one-armed hug as I drank my hot chocolate.  Marco smiled and returned the hug. Although they would never admit it, I could tell that the guys loved my affectionate and love for hugs personality, 'cause let's be honest, these guys don't get enough love.

"That's adorable, darling." A smooth, husky voice spoke. "Preferring my cocoa over all this booze. I'm touched." 

 

"Hi Thatch!" The pompadork chuckled and sat on my right. I hugged him and nuzzles into his chest. Mmh, I could feel his toned abs despite his smooth chef's uniform.

"What? You're not gonna maul me like earlier?" He teased. I blushed, causing my cheeks to turn purple. I wonder if I could find a hole in the ship and hide there for the rest of my life. Maybe I could invent Bill Cipher for a cup of tea and we could talk about how stupid I am.

Flashback time! :

"Yoi, Thatch! Look at our new crew mate. She's Zee, you know-Izo's daughter. 

"Well, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you mi-"

"THAAAATTCCHH!" I launched myself into a tackle-hug, bringing Thatch down as he gave a surprised Yelp.

"THE CINNAMON ROLL LIVES!" I sobbed, holding onto the chef for dear life as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. 

Whitebeard boomed with laughter along with the others and Marco smirked, immensely enjoying his friend's obvious discomfort and bewilderment.

"Uh...There there?" He awkwardly pet my head in what he assumed was a comforting manner. 

"The señora certainly has your clingy-ness, Izo!" Vista barked, earning a back-hand from the transvestite. Poor Thatch had no idea what the hell was going on and everyone laughed at the hilarity of it all, not understanding any of it either but liking it anyway.

End of the flashback!

"I can't help how love able you are, Pompadork!" I snickered. I quickly moved behind Marco to shield myself from Thatch's playful punch. 

Marco chuckled and watched as I wrapped my arms around his torso.  
"Yoi, no need to get so upset, Pompadork." He smirked.

Thatch glared at him before crossing his arms indignantly. His hair was awesome, damnit! He huffed leaned back in a casual manner. 

"You're just jealous you can't have this fabulous hair!" He retorted, stroking said hair back. Thatch got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked back at Marco. "'Course, you wouldn't know anything about good-looking hair, would you-Pineapple Head."

"OOOOOOHHHH!" I whooped, cupping my hands to my mouth. "Dad-Mum! Check your flint-lock pistols because shots have been fired!"

Marco's eyes were shadowed as he looked away, only to have a predatory smirk light up his face as he locked gaze's with Thatch. "Really? 'Cause unlike you, ladies love to run their hands through my hair during sex."

Holy SHIZ. He's insulting Thatch's libido and his charm. Who knew Marco could have such a powerful burn to him.

Thatch glared back, processing a good comeback before smirking. "Sure. I think they're just desperate to get some dick and pussy." 

"Please. I can eat better pussy than you, yoi."

If only Captain America was here. I would've paid to see his hilarious face from hearing such vulgar language....Wait, how did we get from hair styles to sex anyway? 

"Chicken dick."

"Fuck ass."

"That all you think about?"

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, not my type."

"Dipshit."

"Fuckboi."

"Cock-A-Doodle-Dickhead."

"Shitty fruit-salad."

Okay, I think that's enough foul language for today, kiddies. "Ladies, ladies," I said and stood between the two of them. "You're both beautiful. Now let's get back to the Par-Tay!"

"No can do, Zee. There's only one way to settle a man's fight." Marco spoke in an ominous tone. Of course, me being the poopy head I am, ruined his macho moment.

"Nachos and cheese?" Thatch chuckled as Marco smirked.

"A drinking contest, hon." Thatch explained. Figures. Pirates and their booze-oh wait, I'm a pirate too but I don't like booze. I'm a terrible pirate. Where's the Pity Corner around here?

"First one to drop looses. Winner gets to make the loser do a dare."

"And bragging rights?" I asked.

"Especially bragging rights." Thatch held out his hand to Marco. "Deal?" The blond shook it, his competitive smirk matching the brunette's.

"Deal."

"It was nice knowing you guys,". I remarked. They were so gonna get rekt. I watched as they sauntered over to a circle of people with tankards of beer to begin their match. Marco and Thatch drank shot after shot, refusing to lose even as they began to sway and have the most ridiculous expressions on their faces. They didn't even stop by the 16th shot. And those mugs were freakin' huge.

I shook my head and giggle at their antics. While they continued their contest, I made my way over to Dad-Mum, who was sitting with Whitebeard, Haruta, Jozu, and Vista. 

"Oi, Zee!" The cutie patootie, aka Haruta, called out. The others greeted me in a similar fashion, mugs raised in the air.

"Hi guys!" I sat next to Dad-Mum, who happily kissed the top of my head in an affectionate manner before gulping down a tankard of beer...Woah there, Daddy.

"No booze little lady?" Jozu inquired as he notices my mug of hot cocoa. I smiled at the diamond man and shook my head.

"Nah, I don't like its smell, and I'm pretty sure I won't like the taste, either. I prefer my normal bevs, thanks." Jozu shrugged nonchalantly before gulping down more alcohol. "More for us, then!"

Haruta looked at me in curiosity, scooting closer to have a better look. "Hey, Zee...Why's your skin pink?" He asked with a shy grin.

I chuckled. "That's because I'm a Jinn, sweetheart." Haruta tilted his head in wonderment. "Jinn? What's that?"

Vista snorted. "Don't you know Alabastian folklore? A Jinn's a mystical being made of 'fire', to put it simply." He said, his Spanish accent heavy from drinking.

"Uh-huh!" I nodded. Izo surprised me by hugging me close, tears overflowing from his eyes as he wept. I looked at him bemused before I noted his flushed cheeks and swollen cherry lips. Dad-Mum was hardcore drunk.

"My sweetie baby's all grown up! You're already 19, oh, my whittle ZZ!" He bawled, hugging me tightly against his muscular frame. I patted Dad-Mum's back awkwardly as he sobbed, the others laughing hysterically in their drunken stupor. "No matter-hic-what, despite bein'-hic-able to do whatever ya wan-hic-now, you 'I'll always 'ave a place with me at da Whale Dick," he drawled before passing out, snoring soundly.

I decided it was high time I retired for bed when I saw a drunken Whitebeard talking to his giant throne/beanbag chair in a seductive manner, kissing and humping it like no tomorrow. Welp, time to bleach my eyes out. 

I set Dad-Mum down gently and headed to the room I was issued. After all, everyone (including Dad-Mum) was drunk, almost drunk, or passed out from being too drunk. Being the only girl-well, there were the nurses, but they only visited every few months to check on Whitebeard's overall health-meant that I got my own room. The Moby Dick, being the massive ship that it was, would logically have spacious rooms. Therefore, it's no surprise that my room is the size of my classroom back when I was in my world. 

I changed into my pajamas-a black tank top and purple bootyshorts (that I rock better than Alois Trancy sorry not sorry blondie!)-and untied my hair ribbon that kept my pony tail held up. I placed my cobalt glasses (to prevent migraines only. I can see just fine without them, thank you very much) on the bed stand, flicking the lights off and hugging one of my pillows. The soft bed made me sleep quicker than normal.

The next morning, I woke up early, which was strange (I am a weirdo though, lol) due to my slight insomniac condition. I put on my glasses and headed down to the kitchen to cook. I was surprised to see Thatch there, placing ingredients into large bowls and stirring them soon after.

"Mornin', darlin'," he turned to grin at me. 

"Morning, Thatch." I was confused. "Why're you up so early?" He chuckled. 

"Somebody's gotta cook. And almost all of us can hold our liquor." I hummed. "Then how come they're still asleep?"

Thatch laughed as he whisked the liquid contents in the bowls. "Most of 'em are too lazy to get up and prefer to stay in bed like the lazy bums they are." He smirked. "And normally Marco would be awake, too, but I think he's trying to sleep away his embarrassment from yesterday."

I giggled. "So I take it you won, then?" 

"Hell yes!" Thatch laughed, his chest shaking. "Oh, you should've seen him, Zee! I got him to scream at the top of the crow's nest, "I LOVE DICK!" in the loudest voice he could."

I laughed, gasping for breath as I shook my head at him, wiping a few tears away from eyes. "Oh my god, Thatch, seriously?!" He snorted.

"Believe it!"

I giggled one last time at the unintentional Naruto reference and went to the countertop, using my magic to float and place myself sitting on top of it. I watched Thatch cook for a few minutes, kicking my legs out as I hummed.

"Can I help?" Thatch smiled. "I don't see why not." He handed me a bowl of fruit and a knife. I began to cut and peel the apples, bananas, and blueberries, curious at what they were to be used for.

"What're we making, Thatch?"

"Pancakes." My eyes sparkled.

"Coolio! Can I lick the bowl?" Thatch smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Sorry, hon, but I need all the batter I can get to feed every-"

"Please?" I begged, giving my best puppy dog eyes and quivering lower lip, blushing slightly. Thatch looked conflicted and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, hon, but I really need-"

"Please, Thatch." I shyly bit my lip, a strap of my tank top falling. I could see a layer of sweat form on Thatch's forehead as I put a few fingers to my lips, eyes half-lidded with a shy blush on my face (read: Boa Hancock mode, activated! Nothing keeps me from my food, lovelies. Nothing) as I stared right into his eyes. "I just want a little taste," I whispered and leaned ever so slightly closer to him, tank top curving down. While I might not have absurdly large boobs (cough cough Robin cough cough) I'm not boasting when I say I have some rather firm C-cup assets. And being in One Piece gave me smooth, long legs with my five foot 7 height.

Thatch's face contorted as he blushed, desperately trying to swallow in his suddenly dry mouth as a heat began to pool in a certain area he'd rather not say. "W-well, I suppose a little wouldn't hurt..."

"Yay!" I cheered, hugging Thatch to my chest, inadvertently placing his cheek against my breast as I nuzzled him affectionately. "I love ya, Thatchie!" And then proceeded to lick that delicious bowl clean while Thatch resumed cooking the pancakes, shaking slightly as he kept his back turned to me.

Thatch refused to let her see the bulge in his pants. It was too embarrassing. Just think nice, cool thoughts. He was in Punk Hazard and there were okamas with hairy legs everywhere. Speaking of legs, she had some rather nice ones that looked so toned and smooth that he could-ah no! Shit!

I heard Thatch curse and mutter incoherencies under his breath as I enjoyed my teeth. I managed to hear, 'Damn sexy and cute why...so fucking weak...talk to Izo...seductive daughter...'

I frowned at that. Thatch and Izo had a kid? But I thought two guys couldn't-? And wasn't Thatch straight. I shrugged. Oh well. I guess love children really do exist!

Soon, everyone joined us for breakfast. I sat next to Dad-Mum and Marco. Izo looked upset by my untied wavy hair and promptly pulled out a spare hair ribbon from his kimono and began to tie my hair into its usual ponytail, lightly scolding me for not having done it myself. I laughed and replied, "I love you, Dad-Mum." And Izo broke down in a fashion similar to Dadan's, crying about his "little baby girl was all grown up now".

After breakfast, I went to take a shower and change into my usual attire, golden foot to mid-calves sandals, black and blue skirt, and dark-purple tank top under my white opened-shirt with puffy sleeves and black and gold designs. No, I didn't make my outfit. I have a horrible taste in fashion and don't really care what I wear as long as it's comfy. That's why Dad-Mum designed it for me. And I gotta say-he's awesome!

I walked around the deck before jumping and climbing the ropes to get to the top of the crow's nest, leaning against it as I stated out into the sea. I loved how the sunlight made the water shine and sparkle like cerulean glass, the puffy white clouds looking like cotton candy.

"Enjoying the view, yoi?" I smiled and looked to my right to see Marco's Phoenix wings dissolve as he landed beside me. 

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite things to look out, it's that beautiful." I have a happy sigh and continued to look out to the sea. "It's one of the things that you really appreciate in life, you know?"

Marco nodded in agreement. "It truly is. Particularly during sunrise and sunsets."

"My favorites are sunset and moonlight." Marco raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled. "Well aren't you the romantic?"

I laughed. "As if! I'm pretty sure I'll become one of those lonesome cat ladies because of how un-smooth I am!" I chortled. Me, a smooth operator. That's totally why in my world, not a single guy or girl had ever had a crush on me. 

"Ouch. Low self-esteem huh?"

"And low self-confidence, too. Dad-Mum helped a lot, though. I used to be much, much worse."

"Mhhm." We stood in silence for a few moments and enjoyed the scenery together. The wind blew softly, and it was a perfect warm temperature today. That gave me an idea on something that I've wanted to ask Marco for a while now.

"Say, Marco,"

"Yoi? Yeah?"

"Since I'm a Jinn, and you're a Phoenix,"

"Mhm?"

My eyes sparkled as a wicked grin crossed my face. "Wanna race?" Marco wore an impassive expression for a few seconds before it split into a wide grin.

"You're on, kiddo."

 

Izo was chatting with Vista and Thatch when a powerful gust of wind blew, nearly knocking everyone off their feet. He rushed to the railing at the bow of the ship, where he saw Marco's blue-yellow Phoenix form dart off towards the sky, a golden-purple swirl of fire flying beside him. He frowned. Marco didn't have purple flames. The only one he knew who could do that was-oh HELL no!

Thatch eyed Izo warily as he clutched the railing so hard his knuckles turned white. "MARCO!" He roared. "YOU BETTER TAKE GODDAMN GOOD FUCKING CARE OF MY BABY GIRL OR SO HELP ME I WILL BLAST YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!"

Thatch sweat dropped and decided that now probably wasn't the best time to mention how his "baby girl" had unintentionally flustered him enough to get a boner. He watched as Izo began to rapid fire shoot bullet after bullet into the sea while shouting some colorful language.

...Nope, not a good time. In fact, maybe never.

The sound of a sea king emerging from the water and promptly getting beaten by an enrage Izo in a gruesome and agonizingly painful to watch manner made him begin to back away slowly with Vista not far behind.

Make that definitely never.


	4. Enter:  Portgas D. Ace

Two years went by. I was now 21, an official adult. Now It's legal for me to do all the things I already do! Anyway, Marco and I would race each other or spar in our spare time. I would win the races, but Marco would usually tie with me in spars. I would learn to cook all kinds of things with Thatch, and I taught him recipes from my world. The crew particularly liked Baked Alaska, awed by how you could cook ice cream. I would also pull harmless pranks every now and then for fun.

Me being the restless soul I am, would fly off (or teleport) to get supplies and some fun stuff, too. I managed to get a bounty of 170 million Beries. To put it simply, Akainu was being a big penis so I sunk his fleet. I made sure nobody died, but he was still mad at me if my Wanted poster was anything to go by.

I'm proud of it though-I had such a cute smile as I made a heart with my hands! Dad-Mum was proud of me too, and gave me a neck-bracelet (is that what they're called?) with a blue star in its center, knowing how much I loved stargazing.

Know, I was heading back to the Moby Dick with a few bags of supplies after teleporting to a summer island. The people were nice enough-albeit kind of weirded out by the pink skin. I grinned and wondered if the nurses were visiting soon. I always flirted with the nurses, much to their fluster and the guys' amusement.

The first time I met them, I jumped into the arms of a tall noirnette and swooned. "Helllooooo nurse! Take me away. But be gentle-I'm fragile." I had said while using my powers to melt into a puddle. The nurses looked so confused while everyone simply knew-Oh it's just Zee. Other times were similar Animaniacs style, but with no kisses though. I'm saving my firsts kiss for my one and only along with my virginity!

....Ok probably TMI and rambling but anywho, life was good, Thatch was alive, I pretended to be all chill with Blackbeard, and I couldn't wait for the day Ace would come. He looked so cute when he was a teenager! I giggled to myself and soon landed on the bow, bringing the bags out.

"Welcome back honey!" Dad-Mum called out, giving me a hug and taking the bags from me.

"Thanks Dad-Mum." I have him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to find Thatch and Marco. I got Thatch a cool red ascot and Marco a really nice yellow belt for his black pants.

"Thatch! Marco!" I called out. I heard some fighting noises off to the end of the ship but ignored it. If it wasn't a battle, someone was sparring.

"Over here, Zee!" I see them near the end of the ship, watching the fight I was hearing with impassive, putting expressions. I raised an eyebrow and joined them. "Got this for you guys."

"Thanks." Thatch wore the ascot and Marco put on the belt, both giving me grateful smiles before going back to watching the fight. I saw a yellow blur attack Whitebeard relentlessly and repeatedly, but Whitebeard deflected them easily without any effort whatsoever. I squinted and looked harder at the scene. Whoever it was was moving too fast for me to tell who they were.

"Who's that fighting Pops?" I asked. Marco snickered while Thatch shook his head with a weary grin. "Crack head's been doing it for three weeks now."

"Some crazy kid named Fire-Fist Ace, the former captain of the Spade Pirates." I felt my heartbeat quicken. Ace was here! But then that also meant...

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Let me guess-doesn't like being ousted from his position as pirate captain and is trying to take Pops's head?"

"Ding ding! Give the girl a prize!" Thatch chuckled. But then frowned. We all did when we saw Ace fly off and hit the rail, collapsing from sheer exhaustion as blood and dirt riddled his torn clothes. Whitebeard stood unscathed and eyed Ace with what was clearly pity.

I moved forward to where he was and lifted him bridal style. "Thatch, which room-?"

"Down the hall, take a left, one right and then it's the second door." He replied.

"Thanks." I nodded to him as I carried the unconscious Ace to his room. No one questioned or made a move to stop me. They knew that although the things I did were strange, they were often for a good reason, and never meant any ill-will.

Once there, I took off his shirt and pants. Next where the boots and socks. I gently placed the Cowboy hat on a bed stand and got a towel. I set it and softly cleaned the blood and dirt off of him. Once that was done, I looked at his injuries. Thankfully, it was nothing major-just a lot of scratches and bruises.

Using my powers, I healed Ace completely. Though I was slightly fatigued as a result, his minor wounds didn't take much to fix. Before I left, I made sure to tuck Ace in and grabbed his clothes (to clean, loves, to clean) and silently closed the door.

When she was gone, Ace opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling. He had been awake the entire time, pretending to be asleep to watch what the girl would do. He expected her to take him to the room and shackle him, but instead, she cleaned him and healed him.

Ace was baffled. Why was everyone being so nice to him? He had done nothing but try to murder their "Pops", yet they treated him kindly and fed him. He tugged his hair and groaned. Whatever. They were all stupid morons who didn't know a damn thing about him. He got into a comfortable position and sighed, closing his tired eyes to fall asleep. He'd need his rest after the 7 failed attempts today, a total of 145 failed attempts.

  
The next morning, I checked my calendar. The next full moon would be tonight. I sighed and did my daily morning routine. I thought of Ace. I wasn't sure how long it had taken for him to join the crew in the manga, but I wanted him to be happy sooner. Even though it was temporary suffering, it was still suffering. And Ace of all people didn't deserve that.

With that, I made up my mind. I would make Ace join the crew. A large grin spread across my face as I skipped happily down to the kitchen. I needed to make some stew for that angsty male.

Ace sat alone in his room, refusing to got out and eat with the others even as his stomach protests with loud gurgles. Thatch had talked to him earlier, confusing him more with their kindness. "We don't need to shackle our own crew mate!" He had said. Ace frowned. Among other things, he had talked with Thatch about the girl who helped him yesterday. He had said she was Zani D. Zee, a Jinn and the adoptive daughter of that transvestite, Izo.

I came into the room with a bowl of stew. "Morning, Ace!" I called out, placing the food on the bed stand next to him and leaned against the wall. Ace glared at my usual optimism and turned his back to me, making sure I didn't see him eat the food. I resisted the urge to laugh. Men and their stubbornness.

I heard a finishing slurp and Ace placed the bowl back. He was still prissy, but his frown had relaxed minutely. "How was it? I made it myself!" I giggled. "Of course, I'm nowhere near as good as Thatch, but I do try to make some good food."

"...Its fine. Thank you."

It was silent for a few moments as I searched for the right words to break the ice. "Your crew's fine, by the way. The Spade Pirates. They joined us after Pops took you in. Been waiting since then, wondering how you were holding up."

Ace said nothing, his head tilted down so shadows his his face. "I like them. They're really fun-"

"Why?" Ace looked up at me, eyes burning and glistening. I was surprised by his intense gaze and only blinked at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?!" He growled, hands clutching the bed sheets tightly as he seethed. "I don't need your pity! I don't need your mercy! Hell, you don't even know who the fuck I am!" I let Ace rage on, my normal, happy expression a serious one as I watched him.

"Despite attacking your Captain countless times, both you-and your 'Pops'-persist on having me join you! I just-I don't understand!" His voice caught in his throat as he struggled to speak on, his voice more quiet. "Why are you all doing this?"

I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Because that's the kind of people we are, Ace. Good people. I mean, sure, we're notorious pirates, but we're the kind of pirates who pursue the seas for freedom and adventure, not wanton destruction. You're a good person too, Ace-" He whacked my hand off his shoulder and glared at me.

"No. No I'm not. The whole time I've been alive, my birth has been nothing but a crime and my existence a sin."

My expression softened as I looked at him. "That's where you're wrong, Ace. You're not a bad person just because you're father is Gol D. Roger."

Ace stared at me in surprise and mortification. "How did you-?!"

I took his hands in mine, letting him look straight into my eyes so he could see that I meant every word that I said. "I know lots of things about this world, Ace. But that's not important right now. My point is that you can't blame someone for another person's actions. You aren't Roger. People shouldn't blame you for the things he did because It's Not. You're. Fault. Who cares if he's your father?! An unborn child is innocent from all wrongs! You choose how you live your life and what you will do. You are held accountable for your own actions, not someone else's.

Heck, you could be an angel sent from heaven, with all the children and animals loving you and there would still be buttholes with sticks up their butts, hating you for whatever pathetic excuse they call a reason."

Ace watched me. He said nothing, just watched, his face sober. His hands started to shake, though, in my gentle hold.

"Ace, what in trying to say is, you deserve the right to live. Everyone does. Everybody-including you-deserves the chance to live life the way they want and become the person they want to be. Don't focus on how others tell you to live. Live your life with no regrets by doing you want to do and showing the world the good person you are."

I placed a soft hand against his cheek and he leaned against it. My heart melted from his action.

"In the words of Pops, 'It doesn't matter where you come from. Everyone is a child of the sea.' You aren't only Gol D. Roger's son. You aren't only Fire-Fist Ace, Captain of the Spade Pirates. You aren't only a criminal. You are Ace, a man who travels the seas to live his life the way he wants with freedom, adventure, love, and nakama."

Ace's head hung low. I moved over and hugged him tight. "Do you understand, Ace? Your birth isn't a crime. It's a blessing. You deserve to live. You deserve to live and be loved." I hugged him tighter, tears spilling from my eyes.

"We want to love you, Ace. Please. Let us love you."

Ace broke down, sobbing as tears fell down his face. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my chest, bawling as I hugged him with one arm while the other comfortingly smoothed his hair. Ace's sobs soon quiet and his body relaxed. I looked down and realized that he fell asleep. I smiled and gently kissed the top of Ace's head and cleaned his tear-stained face. I laid back down and I tried to shift us into as comfortable position as possible before drifting off to sleep.

  
I woke up from my nice nap when I felt a soft kiss against my forehead. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes, but there was no one there. I sat up, looking around the room. I shrugged and stood, fixing my hair tie and glasses. Ace must have left when I was asleep.

I bit my lip and closed the door, wandering to the front of the deck where the others usually gathered. I heard some whooping and cheering sounds as I approached the bow. I chuckled. I wonder what they were doing at this time.

I was pleasantly surprised when I felt Thatch grab me by my waist and spin me in the air, laughing. "Zee! We got a new brother!"

I laughed along with him. "Really? Who?" He set me down and Marco appeared, clapping me on my back.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself? As soon as he got his tattoo, the first thing he wanted was for you to see." I giggled. I wondered who had joined our crew, and hoped that maybe it would make Ace join, as I went to the center of the gathering, where Pops stood at the front with a proud grin stretching across his face.

"Hey guys!" I called out to Haruta and Vista, who stood next to Dad-Mum as they talked to the hidden newbie. "Hey Zee!"

"Who joined us?" They grinned to each other before stepping to the side, revealing none other than-.

I gasped, a wide grin spreading across my face as happy tears filled my eyes. There stood Ace, shirtless and beaming as he walked towards me. He turned to the side, and I saw the Jolly Roger marked on his back.

"Ace, you-!"

"What do ya think, Zee?" He chuckled. "I think I look pretty good with it, huh?"

"Yes, yes you do!" I laughed and leapt into his arms, hugging him as he embraced me tightly. The others cheered around us. The goofballs. Ace brought his lips close to my ear and whispered, "Thank you."

I smiled and looked up at him. "No problem." Ace let go of me and I grabbed his hand, leading him to where Oars was. "Come on now, Ace! Let's party!" He laughed and squeezed it back, running along with me as I lead him to where Thatch, Oars, and Marco were.

  
"Woah there, you two! Save the food for the rest of us!" Marco laughed as Ace and I gulped down food after food.

I swallowed a particularly large piece of chocolate mud cake before I stuck a fist in the air defiantly. "I do what I want, Pineapple!"

Ace joined me. "Amen, Ze-snore," I laughed while the others stared in shock, witnessing Ace's narcolepsy for the first time.

"He fell asleep?!"

I giggled. "Ace has narcolepsy," I explained, popping his snot bubble and he woke, resuming his attack on the chicken bone in his hand.

He eyed me in cheerful surprise. "Where does it all go in you, Zee?" He bit another large piece. "All that food..."

"You're one to talk, Flameo Hotman!" I retorted.

"You're both black holes!" Thatch chortled. "But seriously, Zee, where does it go in you?!"

I waited until the others had calmed down enough and I smiled, Ace pausing momentarily to watch my response. "That's easy!" I lift up my shirt and tank top to show my lacy cobalt sports bra, my boobs making a sproing! sound and I gestured to my chest. "My breasts!"

The result was massive nosebleeds as everyone fell over. I laughed at their reaction as they stumbled back up, hands covering their bleeding nostrils. "That's not good for the heart, Zee!"

"I know!" I giggled.

  
"Ace-gun!" Oars bellowed, surprise evident on his gargantuan face.

Ace grinned at the giant. "Zee and I made this hat for you, big guy! I figured that since you were the closest to the sun, it burned you up the most. Hope you like it!" The giant felt the massive straw hat in his hand, the magic woven within the fibers tingling his fingertips.

"Thank you, Ace-gun! Jinn-gun!" He smiled, fangs protruding from his mouth as he laughed.

"It keeps me dry in da rain, it keeps me warm in da snow, it gives me shade from da sun...I love it, Ace-gun!"

Ace laughed, his adorable grin lighting up his face as Thatch chuckled beside him and Marco leaned on the railing as I smiled at the sight. Ace was happy and where he belonged. I frowned. But there was one person left for Ace to meet...

  
"So you've been here longer than me, Teach, shouldn't you get the position for Commander?" Ace spoke as he chewed on his chicken leg. I ate my fudge in silence, keeping a happy smile in my face as my gut clenched.

Teach laughed, gobbling more of his cherry pies. "ZEHAHAHAHAHA! That be right, Ace!" But you go on ahead and take it. Besides, I don't have that kind of ambition." Bull you lying sack of-

"You sure?"

I grinned at him. "Go for it...Commander." His eyes glistened at my sparkling ones.

"Well alright then!" He laughed. "I accept!" We all cheered, and yet another party was held. I danced with all my close friends-Ace, Thatch, Marco, Haruta, Jozu, and Vista. Everyone had a great time, talking, dancing, and drinking at the jubilation.

Ace rose to become a notorious pirate, famous for his status as Pops's Second Division Commander and his Flare-Flare Fruit.

I watched as everyone enjoyed the party, sitting beside Ace and Thatch. I glanced at Thatch, my gaze flickering to where Blackbeard stood, drinking and talking with a few others as he laughed. My fave became stern for a few seconds before it resumed its normal expression.

One saved, one to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Jinn are believed to be unable to die from age. However, they can still be killed, but by what exactly, has never been discerned. Therefore, me being the Supernatural fan that I am, have decided that in this story, a Jinn's weakness is lamb's blood. Hence, if you truly wanted to kill a Jinn, you would have to somehow take away their magical powers and infect them with the blood. I'll explain later on when Jinn-specifically, moi- will be in that kind of vulnerable state.


End file.
